Calm Down
Calm down is inspired by Sheep in the Big City. List Version 1 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *Ben Plotz: That is enough! Fine. I can accept that if Sheep, desperately wanted by the Military, for a ray gun can get a job, but then apartment? In the big city? Hello? *Voice: Calm down. *Ben Plotz: You calm down! *Voice: You can be replaced, you know. *Ben Plotz: Ha ha! Yeah, right. Like you! Version 2 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(Scenes pauses) *Tigger: That is quite enough! Fine all these naming just taken too long to move along and ended Stephen and Andrew's hangout until 4:00 pm! Not just gave them the list of their names?! Hello?! *Donkey Kong: Calm down. *Tigger: YOU CALM DOWN!! *Donkey Kong: You can get in trouble for saying that line, you know. *Tigger: Ha! Ha! Yeah! Right! Like you... Version 3 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Chunky Kong: That is enough! Fine. If I can accept that Gaston has found us here, then that how come Gaston wants Nala as his love? Hello? Anyone? Answer me! Please! *Diddy Kong: Take it easy. *Donkey Kong: Yeah. Take it easy. *Chunky Kong: No, you guys take it easy. *Donkey Kong: You're going to regret this, You know. *Candy Kong: Yes, it's true. *Chunky Kong: (laughs) Yeah. Right. I'll never regret it. *Cranky Kong: Stop that! *Dixie Kong: Hold it now. *Narrator: Sorry. *Bluster Kong: Our mistake. Version 4 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Eddy: That's enough! Look I can't believe this, But we saw Gaston as Monsieur Hood in the first film, Then we'll see him as Prince Charming in this sequel?! Hello?! *Edd: Calm down, Eddy. *Eddy: YOU CALM DOWN!!! *Ed: You do know you can get yourself into trouble, right, Eddy? *Eddy: Ha ha! Yeah! Right! Like you... *Ed: Very funny, Eddy. *Edd: Don't ever start that again. Version 5 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Slappy: That is quite enough, Skippy. Fine. Fievel is just a part of the family and now wants to join the junkyard gang. Answer me! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Watch it, Aunt. *Slappy: You watch it! *Stephen Squirrelsky: He's not going to break the law, You know? *Slappy: (laughs) Yeah, right. Version 6 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Griff: That's enough! Fine. I'm sure that Fievel wanted to be a wild mouse and Olivia wanted to be a house mouse, But she never allow Fievel's junkyard life during Independence Day?! Come on! *Zoe: Settle down. *Griff: You settle down! *Vinnie: You do realize that Fievel and Olivia are a couple in love. *Griff: Ha! Yeah, Right! But they'll be sorry to each other! *Russell: Yar! By apologizing first. Version 7 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *(STOP) *Candace: That is enough! Fine, I'm sure Bubbles doesn't know Oliver is human and thinking he's Sir Stephen instead. But can't tell her the truth while being interrupted?! Excuse me! *Bartok: Relax. *Candace: You relax! *Mr. Herriman: You can be in trouble for saying that. *Candace: Oh no, I can't! Never will... *Grim: Yelling at us will only make things worse. Version 8 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Baboon: Now that is enough! Fine. I can accept that if Rafiki can hold off Saluk, because we heroes want to free everyone, so that they can abandon the village and flee right now? Hello?! *Weasel: Relax. *Baboon: You relax! *Weasel: That's the way it has to go, Baboon. *Baboon: Ha ha! Yeah, right. Like you... *Narrator: Sorry. Version 9 *HTF Characters: This is Star Wars after all, This is Star Wars after all, This is Star Wars after all, It's really Star Wars *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE, STOP) *Dexter: That's enough! Fine I don't know why they have to do Star Wars, They suppose to do Small World, It's a part of this Sing Along episode, Not Star Wars! Hello?! *Wallace: Calm down. *Dexter: You calm down! *Wallace: You do know we might do Star Wars spoofs, you know. *Dexter: Yeah right! Which doesn't matter...! *Narrator: Sorry. Version 10 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE, STOP) *Fester: Now that is enough! Fine. I can accept that if we wrote a letter to Thomas, then his family might find him, because that means now... they'll reunite-- In the hundred Acre Wood? Hello?! *Connor: Relax now. *Fester: No, you relax! *Connor: You'll make them mad. Okay? *Fester: Ha ha! Yeah, right! Oh no, I can't. Never will. Like you! Version 11 *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 *(PAUSE) *Magical: That's enough! Fine, I'm sure magic can help get winter back, But I can do that better then Lilo, She said she's not famous and very good magician, I am a great and famous magician! Can't you believe me?! See this top hat, This wand and cape?! Hello! *Louise: Calm down. *Magical: YOU CALM DOWN! *Louise: You'll use magic to do something, you see. *Magical: HA! Yeah! Right! Like Serena, Periwinkle and Sunil can! *Rosie: To help aid Kermit, you see. *Narrator: Sorry. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes